


Broken Wills And Needed Comfort...

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for S1 or 2... not sure which. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wills And Needed Comfort...

Blanche Simmons was barely alive when she first arrived at the sickbay. She had been healed, as much as she could be and yet, her only words were to beg for Rose. Her Rose. She was barely moving, still weak and miserable and one look at the pain on Rose's face said it all, her voice gentle, but fierce all the same. 

"You betrayed me..."

Tears had come to Rose then and Blanche had softened slightly. 

"No... No tears."

She spoke softly, almost pleadingly. 

"Come here...."  
Rose meekly came over to her. Blanche waited, sizing up just how to handle the other woman, then speaking softly. 

"Sit with me a while?"

Her voice was still weak, still hoarse from screaming and she forced herself to keep eye-contact with the other woman, her eyes sliding closed for moments before adding. 

"Please... I need someone with me."  
Rose nodded and sat beside Blanche on the bed. Blanche shifted closer, her head resting on Rose's shoulder, her voice fading even as she attempted to thank the woman, cracking a little before she curled further into Rose, her tears drenching her cheeks even as she nestled closer still. 

"I missed you..."  
"Oh baby girl"

 

Rose lent down and kissed Blanche's forehead.

 

"I missed you too."

 

She admitted as she wrapped her arms and legs around her. Blanche murred weakly, clearly trusting Rose again all the same. 

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long."  
"Ssshhh, it's okay, it’s all okay…."

She kissed Blanche's forehead. Blanche sighed softly, melting into her a little, unable to hide her low mew of pain, sighing weakly. Rose mewed, soothingly rubbing her back with her legs and arms softly. Blanche mewed softly, slightly needy.   
"Hush baby girl… I know..."

Rose said pulling her own dress down slightly.

"I Know."  
Blanche mewed again weakly. Rose pressed her exposed flesh softly against Blanche. Blanche mewed and arched into her a little. Rose murred back. Blanche smiled weakly, a little flushed but clearly relaxed. Rose smiled and slowly began to tug Blanche’s dress down. Blanche allowed her to take it, clearly trusting even now.  
"Good girl."  
Blanche flushed slightly but smiled all the same. 

"Only for you."  
Rose smiled and kissed her lips. Blanche responded sweetly. Rose began to gently tease Blanche’s nipples with her fingers. Blanche moaned weakly.   
"You like that sweetie?"  
"Yes... Gods yes."  
Rose smiled and bent down to gently lick her nipples. Blanche murred softly. Rose slowly began licking her way down. Blanche moaned softly.  
"Such sexy sounds…"  
"Mmm... only for you."  
Rose laughed softly and dipped between Blanche's legs. Blanche murred softly. Rose began to gently lick at Blanche's clit. Blanche moaned softly.  
"You like that sweetie?"  
"Yes... oh yes."  
Rose smiled and licked deeper. Blanche moaned again, clearly close, Rose licked harder. Blanche soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
